


Of Cults and Ghosts

by RaineyDaysFollowRaineyNights



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), MSA, Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated, msa ghost
Genre: Angst, Ghost Arthur, More angst, Multi, Poly Relationship, Then fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDaysFollowRaineyNights/pseuds/RaineyDaysFollowRaineyNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really can't understand how Lewis managed to get this whole ghost thing down pat. It is hard and he is more than a little frustrated with his intangibility. The worst part though is that fact that no matter how hard he tries, he can not alert the others to presence. It's hard, but Arthur needs to learn how to be a proper ghost and fast because the sorrow permeating the air is suffocating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cults and Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on the other installments of my Life is Full of Ghosts, Hurdles, And Mysteries series, but oh well. I will probably work on that series next. Currently, I don't intend for this to become a series, but that may change overtime.   
> Anyway, on with the story!

Vivi is screaming and her face is covered in a mix of tears and snot.

Lewis is sobbing and has reverted back to his ghostly visage, hair bright and burning haphazardly.

Mystery is howling, the sound chilling and broken.

And Arthur… Arthur just wants them to calm down. 

He tries calling to them, but his voice doesn’t seem to reach their ears. Not giving up, he reaches out and tries to place a hand on Vivi’s shoulder. A few minutes pass, and it seems as though that has failed as well. Arthur is frustrated now and in a last desperate attempt to be noticed, reaches for the dark blue heart resting heavily near Lewis’s chest. Arthur hopes Lewis will feel the touch, but is disappointed when this attempt fails just as all the others had.

The mechanic can only watch as the three most important figures in his life continue to mourn over the crumpled heap that remains motionless in Vivi’s tight grip. He feels helpless and he releases a string of curses as he realizes that, in a way, he is to blame for their pain. 

Considering he is the one that got himself killed and all.

In his defense, however, the events leading up to the situation had hardly given the blonde a choice.

The day had started out innocently enough with Vivi finding the gang some work in a nearby city. The assignment they had been given was simple enough: investigate the weird noises coming from the abandoned factory on the other side of town and report their findings to the mayor. They had expected some sort of paranormal phenomena and Arthur had been as nervous as always, but the most they had expected to find was a mischievous little spirit.

What they found, however, was a dangerous cult trying to call forth a demon of death.

Needless to say, the cult members had not been too happy at the interruption. The members had been quick to attack and a scuffle had broke out between the two groups. Lewis and Vivi had been quick to begin shooting off an array of spells and magenta fire, and because of this were too distracted to notice the head of the cult pull out a rather dangerous gun and aim for Lewis’s bright heart.

It all goes downhill after that. Arthur had noticed the leader just as the trigger was pulled and, without thinking twice, jumped in front of the surprised ghost to shield the fragile anchor that kept Lewis tied to the world of the living.

It is all fuzzy after that though, and all Arthur remembers is colliding with a solid chest before waking up to the sounds of his distressed lovers and the howling Mystery. Arthur does not regret taking the bullet, in fact, he would do it all again if he had to. Arthur’s only regret is being the reason the other members of Mystery Skulls Inc are in such a bad state.

But at least Lewis is able to remain at their side as a result.

With a shake of his head, Arthur clears his thoughts and watches the scene in front of him unfold sadly. Lewis has quit sobbing now, only to roar in grief and anger, his form flickering as little sprouts of magenta flames rise from various parts of his clothing.

Blinking, Arthur realizes that Lewis is able to manifest himself by using the energy of his spirit. It is through that same energy, Arthur realizes, that Lewis is able to interact with the world around him.

With these facts in mind Arthur turns and heads for the van, unable to watch the  scene any longer. Determined, Arthur decides that the best thing to do now is learn how the whole ghost thing works so that he and the others can reunite.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I am writing it! If you feel up to it, let me know what you think!


End file.
